Laws
This is the page where Laws are shown for: The Wiki, The Chatroom, and the Roleplay's (Chatroom/Page) Note: Any Breaking of these rules will result from a minimal of a Warning to a Maximum of a 1 Year Ban. The Rules Section is somewhat Uncompleted, but here is the rules so far. Wiki Laws # Do Not Edit any pages made by the Wiki Founder or any of the Admins unless told otherwise (Exp. Editing the Unit's Section when not allowed to) # Be Reasonable and Friendly to other wiki members, we are not freaking mean here, people. # Fanon Stories needs to at least have 2 paragraphs of content, otherwise its going to be annoying. # No Trolling or Griefing any of the pages, that will result in a 1 Year ban from that IP Address. # No ASKING for Chat Moderator or Admin, those privileges are EARNED. # Do NOT, and i mean, NOT, publish or link any pornographic content on this wiki, it will result in a 2 month ban. # Swearing IS allowed. # Anyone who impersonates any of the Moderaters/Admins, and/or Founder (And trust me, we'll know) will result in a 6 month Ban, unless stated otherwise. Chatroom Rules # Be respectful to each other. # If 2 people are arguing, take it to PM... unless if everyone else starts arguing, then its fine. # Roleplaying IS allowed. # Do not link any pornographic content (if i need to say it again). # It is fine to advertise things here (except if it violates the Rules) Roleplay Rules # No Godmodding, Metagaming, Autohitting, and Powerplaying, both in Chat and Pages. # The People must be WILLINGLY to roleplay, you cannot force them to. # If only 2 people want to RP and want to do it in main, then thats fine. # If in Chat, don't roleplay about any Sexual Content in Main, take it to PM if you're gonna do that. # War Roleplays are allowed # If your Character Dies, when then sucks to be you. # If you brought your character from another wiki and you roleplay here and they die, when then sucks to be you, cause now they're dead on both those wikis. # Every Roleplay is considered Canon unless stated as Fanon by the Roleplayers. # Roleplays can take place WHATEVER, WHEREVER and WHENEVER they want, unless if it violates the Rules or stated otherwise. War Roleplay Rules #Again, no Freaking Godmodding, Metagaming, Autohitting, and Powerplaying. # If any Characters die within any (Canon) War Roleplay, then its considered Canon, and that Character is canonically Dead. Sucks to be You. # You ARE Allowed to use Super Weapons (Unless if Specific Rules says otherwise) # Multiple Factions (Either Yours or Not) can be squished into One War, if possible. # If you Win a War RP, then Fantastic for You! If you lose a War RP, better hope to good god your characters didn't die in the process. # No using the Infamous "Bullcrap Skills", such as "Hacking into a Military Satellite with a Highly Advanced A.I by using no Hacking Equipment and any mention of Electronic Experience, whatsoever." # You cannot FORCE somebody to do a War Roleplay, they must be willingly able to do it. # Yes, it is possible that a Regular Roleplay can turn into a War Roleplay. Trust me, it has happened before.